


Lantern

by hypothetical_otters



Series: Fandot Creativity [26]
Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters





	Lantern

They’re in a graveyard, but then of course when aren’t they in a graveyard? This time though, instead of torches or moonlight to show them the way, Sir Max has given them an oil lamp. It’s a useless oil lamp: every time they take a step they have to relight it. They’d be better off leaving the thing behind, but they can’t come back without a successful hunt, or the oil lamp. Sir Max might actually kill them if they did that, especially if Roy makes stupid puns about the whole thing as well. He was vague about what they were hunting, so this whole trip feels like a waste of time. There’s nothing there. It’s your standard vaguely spooky looking graveyard, and the only thing unnatural there is Roy having an argument with the oil lantern. Lorrimer finds himself in the odd position of thinking that they could be in the pub now, and says this to Roy who fakes having a heart attack before leaving the graveyard and finding a pub.


End file.
